We can do this together
by A stone heart
Summary: When Yang finds Blake and Adam in the forest how will she cope seeing the man who has torn her life apart? Will Blake be able to help her partner or will Yang find it too much to handle. Please R&R


I raced through the forest path on bumblebee, looking for any sign of Blake. Praying that her lack of response was due to her being too busy dealing with taking out the control panel, My heart sped up, the anxiety was building in my chest. This scene was too familiar for my liking. My mind flashed back to that night. The night I searched for Blake in the chaos that was once known as Beacon, the night my world fell apart.

I held my breath for a moment, shaking my head as if that would clear it, my grip tightened on the handlebars as my fear grew. `Come on, Yang, this is nothing like that night. Focus, Blake could be hurt, and here you are close to having an anxiety attack.` I scolded myself, gritting my teeth concentrating more on the road than the demons in my mind.

As I continued down the path a bit further, the faint sound of metal clashing together caught my ear, slowing down before coming to a complete stop. I waited a minute longer trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from when I heard it again immediately my head snapped in the direction of the noise. Eyeing the heavily wooded area of the forest, I knew I would never be able to get bumblebee through it. Without a second thought, I ditched my beloved bike and followed the sound on foot.

It felt like time had slowed down, as I played different scenarios in my head, and none of them ended with me finding Blake safe. As I drew closer to the sound, I prepared ember Celica for whatever threat was beyond the trees.

As I rounded the last tree, I see him, the man who haunts my every waking moment as well as my dreams. Adam and Blake were caught in the middle of a stare down. Their weapons were drawn, waiting for the other to make a move.

I wish I could say I ran behind him, attacking the Bull Faunus from behind and helped my partner, who he also tormented. I wish I could say I was fearless in battle, that his presence didn't make me feel so small, so helpless. I wish I could say I got my revenge, that this nightmare has ended. I wish I could say all of this but I couldn't.

Instead, my heart dropped inside my chest as my world fell apart, this scene was to close to that night. My body was shaking as I watch the scene unfold. I saw the redhead tense readying to attack Blake. As if somebody was controlling my body, I flung Ember Celica forward releasing one of my shotgun shells. The shot wasn't accurate, it was rushed and panicked, but it was enough to get the Faunus attention. He quickly dodged the sloppy shot.

"Yang!", Blake's voice sounded panicked or was that concern. I wasn't sure, the only thing I was focusing on was the man standing in front of me.

Oh, it's you", Adam smirked at me, he cocked his head at an angle. "I see you have something new", he laughed as he looked at my prosthetic arm. "Should we test how strong this one is?. Maybe it will take more than one cut to remove it from your body. After all, it seems as if you haven't learned your lesson" He growled the last part.

My breath was heavy, coming out rushed as I started to panic as he took a step forward. In the corner of my eye I saw Blake, she stood frozen on the spot. Perhaps she couldn't move. Maybe like me, she found it familiar to that night. A sickening feeling sat at the pit of my stomach when I heard Adam unsheathe his sword, metal scraping metal.

A sharp pain shot through my head, a burning sensation ran up my stump, I had to stop myself from grabbing my arm. My pride wouldn't allow me to show this man any more weakness than I already have. Finally, I could feel my semblance, the heat was rising inside me, the unfiltered energy begging to be free. Like the last time I was more than happy to oblige to the request, but this time I wasn't rushing, this time I would keep my distance.

I began firing, and just like my first shot, my aim was poor. It was the only thing I could do to keep the distance between us. My attention was drawn away for a second when more gunfire joined my own, forcing the bull Faunus to move quickly as he dodged the bullets. These shots were a lot more accurate, I knew straight away they were coming from Blake. I found this strange because Blake could easily match this man in combat, but she was probably thinking about her safety. After all, I wasn't being rational at this moment in time, firing bullets without even preparing.

One of Blake's bullets hit its mark burying itself into the man's shoulder. He let out a painful grunt, grabbing the wound. "You bitch", he screamed at her. He hid behind a tree trying to avoid any more fire. Finally, common sense told me to change my shotgun shells to explosive ones. I raised my prosthetic arm activating the change of ammunition in the concealed weapon. Once I knew it had been successfully changed, I shot at the tree Adam was hiding behind.

When the shot hit its target half of the tree exploded revealing the red hair just above the now broken bark. I could hear a low growl coming from the man, I quickly glanced at Blake, but her eyes never left the spot that Adam was covering behind, readying herself for any type of attack. Our concentration was broken when we heard the yells of the Atlas soldiers coming from the control tower.

The man stood up from behind the tree, hearing the shouts as well. "That's my cue to leave my love, but I'll see you soon, real soon. Blondie, you'll have to forgive me, but we'll need to put a rain check on that little test.", his voice was taunting me, I could feel the colour draining from my skin as he gave my arm one last glance. Before we could move, Adam had disappeared deep into the forest.

My knees buckled as I fell to the ground, my hands slamming down onto the solid dirt trying to steady myself. "Yang", Blake finally notice me, her voice was filled with concern as she ran over. I stiffened when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. "Yang, are you okay?", I never spoke, I was to busy trying to keep the tears from falling from my eyes. Staring down at the ground, I couldn't let her see me like this. I didn't want to let anybody see me.

I clutched my right arm tighter, as soon as flesh met metal, I couldn't hold it back any longer, I broke down, I felt sick. "Yang, please", Blake whispered into my ear begging me to confirm I was okay. I could hear the desperation in her voice.

"I'm so stupid", I mumbled. "I've thought about this moment every morning I wake up until I go to bed, I even dream about it, I was so prepared for this moment, so I thought. I fantasised this fight, about beating him to the point he would be unrecognisable. But when the time comes to do it, I choke." I gasped trying to in hail air, tears streaming down my face. " I'm so fucking weak", I tightened the grip on my arm,

"No Yang, you're not", I felt a soft hand lift my chin before Blake placed her too hand softly on my cheeks, keeping my head in place. Her golden eyes were soft full of concern, as tears threaten to fall. "After everything, you still stood your ground. You were able to face this monster and fight him."

"Yeah, I barely stood my ground. I wouldn't even call that fighting", I tried to suppress a sob. " I just fired and hoped for the best panicking like a scared little girl. I didn't realise how much power he still had over me", I heaved, struggling to get the words out. "You would have done a lot better if I didn't show up". I couldn't move my head away from her hands so instead, I dropped my gaze.

"Yang", she paused given us a moment of silence between us. "Yang, look at me", her voice was stern but caring as my eyes met gold. "If you didn't show up, I'm not sure what would have happened. After all, just look at my track record with Adam." Her eyes casted down to my hand that was clutching where metal and flesh joined. She gently pried my hand away taking it in her own.

"I swear next time we meet him, we'll be ready and I'll fight right along beside you, he won't win, I promise you that." Before I knew it she pulled me into a tight hug, it took me a second to register what she was doing before I returned it.

"I'm sick of it, Blake, I'm sick of always been scared", my voice was low barely audible, but she still managed to hear me. As my crying slowly stopped.

"I know, but we will get through this together." I gave her a quick squeeze to show my appreciation to the cat Faunus. The moment was interrupted as we heard a familiar voice come from my scroll.

"Yang, as soon as you find Blake get back to the meetup point. We will need both of you", Their team leader shouted over gunfire. It was Blake who stood up first offering me her hand.

"Come on before we miss all the action.", her voice was a lighter tone than it had been just moments before.

"Sure thing, partner", I smiled at her and she returned it with a smaller one of her own, with that we both ran in the direction of Bumblebee.

hey, hope you guys enjoyed, please leave a review to let me know what you think good or bad. Anything that will help me improve :D


End file.
